1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a transport stream generating apparatus, a turbo packet demultiplexing apparatus, and methods thereof, and, more particularly, to a transport stream generating apparatus and a turbo packet demultiplexing apparatus that include an interleaver of a large size suitable for an advanced vestigial sideband (AVSB) system, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent development in electronics and communications technologies, a broadcasting system field introducing a digital technology and various published standards for digital broadcasting has become prevalent. More specifically, the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) vestigial sideband (VSB) standard is used in the U.S. and the Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T) standard is used in Europe.
The ATSC VSB transmission system is based on a National Television System Committee (NTSC) frequency band, facilitates communications between a transmitter and a receiver, and is economically efficient. The ATSC VSB transmission system uses a single carrier amplitude modulation VSB and can ensure transmission of high quality video, audio, and auxiliary data with a single 6 MHz bandwidth.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional digital broadcasting system according to the ATSC VSB standard. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional digital broadcasting system includes a dual transport stream generating apparatus 10, a transmitting apparatus 20, and a receiving apparatus 30.
The dual transport stream generating apparatus 10 receives normal data and turbo data from an outside source, and multiplexes the normal data and the turbo data to generate a dual transport stream. The dual transport stream generating apparatus 10 includes an RS encoder 12, a duplicator 14, and a multiplexer 16. The RS encoder 12 performs Reed-Solomon (RS) encoding with respect to the turbo data. The duplicator 14 prepares a parity insertion area in the RS-encoded turbo data. The multiplexer 16 multiplexes the turbo data having the parity insertion area and the normal data to generate the dual transport stream.
The transmitting apparatus 20 receives the dual transport stream from the dual transport stream generating apparatus 10 and up-converts the dual transport stream through processes such as randomizing, RS encoding, interleaving, and modulating. The receiving apparatus 30 down-converts the dual transport stream and recovers an original signal through processes such as demodulating, equalizing, derandomizing, RS decoding, and deinterleaving.
As described above, the conventional digital broadcasting system generally includes the dual transport stream generating apparatus 10, the transmitting apparatus 20, and the receiving apparatus 30, and the dual transport stream generating apparatus 10 generally includes the RS encoder 12, the duplicator 14, and the multiplexer 16. However, in the conventional digital broadcasting system having the above structure, if fading occurs in a mobile channel environment, a good signal reception cannot be obtained, and reception performance deteriorates as a result.